Viktor Krum
Viktor Krum is a temporary student in Element Casp high. He is a champion of Quidditch in 1997-2014, He is a half blood or pure blood wizard and his also attended of Durmstrang Institute. He is a supporting character and makes his first appearance in the final episode of season 4 The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie 2. Personality Surly and moody, Viktor usually kept his own company and rarely spoke unless he needed to. Despite his fame, or perhaps because of it, Viktor was reserved and not fond of the attention he was paid because of his celebrity. However, he was known to be good company to those he allowed close to him, such as Hermione Granger, to whom he spoke "very enthusiastically" once they became friendly. Emily described Viktor as very kind and not at all what one would expect from a student of Durmstrang. Viktor also responded well to those that treated him fairly or impressed him. Wallace was always polite to him, and Viktor was saddened by Wallace's supporting attitude. Viktor was also impressed by Katie Sandow's flying skills during the First time. Katie also considered Viktor to be "a lot tougher than he looked" after seeing him dive into Black Lake in January.4 He also has very little patience with people who insulted the deaths of his beloved ones, as he felt highly insulted by Durmstrang students who copied the mark of Grindelwald, the dark wizard who killed Viktor's grandfather, and was furious when he saw Xenophilius Lovegood wearing the symbol. Relationship Emily Viktor and Emily have their friendships at first when Viktor first came to Katie's Town. Viktor had a crush on her when he first seen her but he doesn't tell her that because he thinks it would be weird. however, in Parts/Service room after Katie Sandow made it bigger space to make a ball. Viktor dances with Emily and makes Wallace jealous (which he didn't know that.) Viktor and Emily have their good relationships but when Spring Trap was going to turn Emily to ashes, Viktor stopped Springtrap's spell and zaps it back and destroys the machine and Emily thanks Viktor for saving her life but suddenly Viktor kisses Emily and makes Wallace really jealous. After katie defeated Springtrap, Viktor says goodbye and goes back home and Emily, unfortunately, forgets about Viktor but still remembered that he kissed her and Emily possibly still like shim (as a friend.) Katie Sandow Viktor liked Katie and so does she. Viktor and Katie have their friendships quite well and no mental arguments. When she saw him come to her town, she was curious about why he is here but doesn't care. Katie meets him and Viktor was curious why was she stalking to him and thinks katie is a stranger then Katie reveals that she's friends with Emily. With a moment of surprise, he apologises and cares for her much. When tonight was the ball, Viktor liked the decorations for what Katie did. When Spring Trap was going to battle her. He sees Katie's battle moves against Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics and was amazed and shocked about her awesome battle moves. After she defeated Spring Trap, he tells her that she was amazing and gives her a hand shake for their friendships and their relationships at okay and good. Wallace Viktor and Wallace don't compare with their hang outs, mental note, Wallace was jealous of him because Viktor's in love with Emily and Wallace sometimes like his smooth talk bit doesn't like it. When Viktor first came to Katie's Town, He thinks he is cool and tells him that his girlfriend is Emily and Viktor was shocked that that was Wallace's girlfriend. Viktor sometimes makes sneaky stuff towards Wallace to make sure he doesn't find out. But unfortunately, Wallace knows and was jealous especially in Katie's ball. In the end, Viktor apologises to Wallace that he fall in love with Emily and Wallace accepts, but Viktor kisses Emily and Wallace begins to get jealous again and (probably) glad that his gone for good. Spring Trap Viktor dislikes Spring trap for what he was trying to do is to ash Emily. When Viktor first saw him, Springtrap was on the ashing machine to turn every sing one into ashes of dust. Springtrap was going to do Emily first, but Viktor uses his Wand to get the ash power away from Emily and gives it to Springtrap, he gets off and destroys the Ash Machine and spring trap runs away and they never seen again. Category:Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male